Life as a Teenage Fairy
by 0.lumia.0
Summary: Cosmo is in his last year of high school and is beginning to question why he's always gotten bad grades. Oneshot? You decide.
1. Chapter 1

"Love you, too. Goodnight, Mama," Cosmo spoke as he walked into his bedroom. He sighed as he shut the door and ran a hand through his unruly green hair. The simple minded fairy was never one to stress about things, but he had a lot on his mind lately.

Cosmo was in his supposed last year of high school, but he was, yet again, failing his classes. He never let his grades bother him before, mainly because his Mama would always give excuses and say he was smart in his own way. But the green haired fairy was beginning to wonder if his Mama was, for once, wrong.

The sheer fact that he was even realizing that he kept receiving failing grades was astounding in itself. Cosmo had a hard time remembering certain things, but the grades on his report card were beginning to remind him of that haunting feeling he'd get when he saw a bully from his past.

Cosmo set his backpack and work apron on the floor and then walked over to his bed, sitting down on it. He pondered why he was continuously getting bad grades. He didn't have any friends, so his time wasn't consumed by hanging out with friends. His own brother couldn't stand to be seen around his younger brother, so Cosmo was a loner.

Cosmo continued to think about possible distractions from his schoolwork. He did have his new job, so that took time away from when he could be studying. But he just started working a few weeks ago, so what was his excuse for the other years he'd failed?

Cosmo rubbed his throbbing temples. All of this thinking was more than he was used to. He began to take his shirt off when the realization hit him. Everyone in his life had called him stupid or an idiot at some point. Well, except for his Mama. But the green haired fairy was beginning to wonder if they were all right. Cosmo knew he was clumsy and overly emotional, but was stupidity something else he needed to add to the checklist? His Mama always told him not to listen to others when they used such hurtful words towards him, but Cosmo was really beginning to question his Mama's words. A mother was supposed to make you feel better and treat you better than anyone else in the world. Could it be she'd just been lying to him all of these years to help him feel better about himself?

Cosmo began to feel an emotion he wasn't familiar with. He felt a bit of anger and hurt, but there was more to it. The normally easygoing and oblivious fairy was feeling distrust towards his Mama. Why was it that everyone else saw that he was a moron, but she assured him that they were wrong. Everyone else couldn't possibly be wrong, could they? Then they would be getting all failing grades, not him!

Cosmo gasped with the horrible realization. How dare his own Mama lie to him like this! She was supposed to be the one person he trusted and instead she was lying to him and making him feel like everyone else around him was wrong. And the whole time he'd been making a fool of himself, thinking his Mama was right. Tears filled the teenage fairy's eyes.

This was his last year to prove that he wasn't a complete idiot. After this year, everyone went their own ways and he would probably rarely see any of his peers again. He needed to prove himself to everyone in the next few months before school was done. He would study as much as possible, like he often saw people who received good grades doing.

He needed to do this. He was positive he would spend the rest of his life alone, living with his Mama, and working at the diner, so this was the one golden opportunity he saw to prove that he was more than 'just an idiot.' He imagined the look on everyone's faces when they acknowledged that Cosmo Julius Cosma received a grade that wasn't an F. His lips turned slightly upwards at this thought. He had to make it happen.

He would make it happen.

* * *

_so...this is weird. I'm going to try to keep this a/n as short as possible. _

_I was a big fan of FOP when I was younger and it first came out and, obviously with age, I grew apart from the show. my one year old daughter, however, loves Nickelodeon and FOP is the only 'old' cartoon that they still show, other than SpongeBob of course. _

_the other day I was bored and my daughter was watching FOP. I started searching on dA for fanart of Cosmo and Wanda. then I searched for fanfiction on here and found a few pieces of gold. then I was inspired to write my own story._

_this started off as a character study of Cosmo. he is just so lovable, but has some serious flaws. it's always questioned why he's so stupid, why Wanda loves him, and so on. as I was typing, I kinda realized I was wandering off of the character study thing._

_that being said, this has potential to be a story. I am currently in the midst of typing a very long story, so this would be on the back burner, but I'm wondering if anyone would want to see this continued?_

_pm me or let me know in a review if you want to see this become a story. I do have an outline for one, but if no one is interested, I don't want to waste my time._

_thank you and I hope you enjoyed this!_


	2. Chapter 2

Cosmo's eyes were locked on the sidewalk as he floated to school. After many years of floating to school, he finally found a route that had the least amount of bullies.

When he would come home disheveled from being beaten up, his Mama would cry, "Cosmo-lolo, you should really let me take you to school. Then those big meanies won't mess with you." Cosmo may have been a little slow, but he knew that if he was ever seen being taken to school by his Mama, he'd be teased even more.

So he politely declined, telling his Mama that he'd rather float to school because then he could talk to his friends as they floated. Truth be told; Cosmo had no friends. He had a few aquintences, but he lacked having any real friends.

Cosmo glanced up and noticed three fairies, two males and one female, that were in his grade just standing around. He quickly looked back to the sidewalk, since avoiding them usually helped the most.

"Hey there, Cosmo," one of the male fairies, Tibor, drawled as he floated in Cosmo's direction.

"H-hey," Cosmo began and faced the fairy, unable to pretend that he didn't notice him.

"What's for lunch?" Tibor questioned as he roughly pulled Cosmo's backpack and began to unzip it.

"Really Tibor? Can't afford your own lunch?" The female fairy, Serra, mocked. The remaining male fairy laughed.

Tibor stopped unzipping Cosmo's backpack and gave him a good shove. The green haired fairy sent a glare in Tibor's direction, but the fairy had already turned to float away.

Cosmo knew that Tibor was trying to impress Serra because of her beauty. If there was one thing Cosmo actually understood, it was being in love and having a crush. Unfortunately, Cosmo had come to the conclusion a long time ago that he would probably never get married, let alone have a girlfriend. His Mama did a pretty good job at scaring off any female friends Cosmo attempted to have in the past.

Cosmo shrugged his shoulders to readjust his backpack and continued to float to school. On his way, Cosmo floated by a few other potential bullies, but none of them paid him any mind. At the beginning of the school year, Cosmo came to the realization that this way to school either had lazy or more mature bullies.

Arriving at school, the green haired fairy floated past his peers, not receiving a single 'hello' or even a glance. He continued to float into the school and went straight for his locker. After putting his backpack in his locker, he closed it, turned and scratched his chin. _Now if I were a smart person, where would I be?_

Cosmo floated down the hall, trying to wrack his brain of where the smart students could be found. His green eyes were momentarily distracted by a shiny object to his right. It was just enough time for him to run straight into something that knocked him on his back.

"Owie," the fairy muttered as he rubbed his head, receiving a few laughs from others in the hall. He stood up and brushed himself off, ignoring the fairies. He looked over to see what he had ran into. Cosmo blinked as he realized it was a sign.

"Li...lib...raaary," he read. _That's it! Smart people hang out at the library!_ Cosmo glanced at the sign again and realized it said more. "G-godparent...pree-sent-atioon...today. Hmm," he shrugged. He floated into the library, excited that he would soon be smart.

* * *

_so sorry that this was short! also sorry if it was difficult for you to read Cosmo reading the sign. it said 'Library. Godparent presentation today.' lol, just in case anyone got thrown off by that! _

_so, I was just wondering, would anyone mind if I added Wanda to the story? I left the title of this story open to cover both of their stories. I would have their points of view in different chapters to help ease the confusion. _

_anyways, please leave reviews! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

A library is a paradise for a reader. With so many genres of stories to explore and characters to relate to, the library is a sanctuary to some.

To others, like Cosmo, it's a place of confusion and chaos.

Cosmo entered the library quietly. He knew, since second grade, that you had to be quiet in a library. While others grasped this concept at a younger age, Cosmo took a little longer to catch on.

The green haired fairy floated through the library, trying to understand how this place made someone smart. He noticed one fairy sitting at a desk with headphones on, listening to music. In a corner, he saw a guy and a girl obviously flirting. The fairy scratched his head. He really didn't understand what some of these fairies were doing to become smarter. He could listen to music, but that wouldn't help him understand math.

"Do you need help?" A quiet voice asked Cosmo. The green haired fairy turned to the voice. It was a girl with light blue hair. She was dressed in what looked like a school uniform, even though his school didn't have a uniform policy.

"I, uh..." Cosmo tried hard to think before he spoke so he didn't sound dumb, "I'm trying to figure out why smart people hang out here."

The girl blinked and, after a moment, smiled. "Well, I personally come here because it's a nice quiet place to study. If I study in the cafeteria, it gets too loud and I can get a little distracted."

"You too?!" Cosmo exclaimed, but then quickly lowered his voice, "I'm the same way."

The girl giggled, "Well then I suggest you come here to study. And there are plenty of books to help with your homework. Just try not to be like some of the others," she pointed to the fairies that were still flirting, "They aren't here to study at all. They just want a place to flirt."

"So only come here to study for classes and do my homework?" Cosmo repeated back to the fairy and she nodded her head.

"Yes. And Mrs. Pavel can help you with anything."

"Mrs. Pavel?" Cosmo questioned.

"She's the librarian. I'm also here a lot, so I can help you, too. My name is Elspeth," the fairy held out a hand.

"My name is Cosmo," Cosmo said and shook her hand gently.

"I hope to see you around here, Cosmo. We could always use brighter students! Too many seem to be in a rush to act 'more mature,' but we only get to experience high school once. Might as well make the best of it!" Elspeth said with a smile. Cosmo returned the smile with his own lopsided, goofy smile.

"Bye," the green haired fairy waved and floated away. Wait til he told Mama about the new fairy he met!

_Don't do it! As soon as Mama figures out Elspeth is a girl, she'll brainwash you into hating her!_ Cosmo blinked at the voice in his head. Every once in a while, a rational and intelligent thought would pop into Cosmo's head. It scared him when this happened, because he assumed that he wasn't capable of having such clever thoughts. So anytime he would get a good idea or thought, he'd chalk it up to 'the voice inside of his head.'

Cosmo heard the first bell ring, a signal to get to your lockers and then get to class. Cosmo floated down the hall to his first class, keeping his eyes on the floor in front of him.

As he approached his first class, Cosmo looked down at his arms and realized he wasn't carrying any books. He grunted in annoyance as he remembered that he had left his backpack in his locker.

"Hey, can you let Mr. Kirin know that I had to go grab my books?" Cosmo asked a fairy in his class. He didn't wait to hear a response before he quickly floated in the direction of his locker.

Cosmo quickly floated down the hall, turning corners and attempting to avoid people. It was smooth sailing, until someone walked out of a room and almost crashed right into him.

"Watch it! You almost messed up my hair!" A voice that Cosmo recognized as Juandissimo's hollered. Cosmo couldn't stand that guy. Juandissimo could get any girl he wanted by just flexing his muscles. Cosmo was pretty sure Juandissimo didn't even get good grades, but everyone, even the teachers, loved him.

When Cosmo reached his locker, he attempted to open it, but it had locked. Since he was unable to remember the combination and always lost the papers he had it written on, Cosmo had set his locker so that all he had to do was click it once to the right and it unlocked. But clearly someone had messed with his locker. Cosmo quickly floated to the office and explained his situation.

"Again, Cosmo? It seems like you're in here weekly to get your combination," the secretary tutted as she floated over to a filing cabinet. She pulled out a drawer labeled '600-650' and grabbed his locker number. Cosmo tapped his foot on the floor anxiously. He really didn't want to be late to class. After promising himself that he'd get better grades, tardiness was only getting in his way.

"Here you are. Try to remember it this time," the secretary told Cosmo as he quickly said thanks and flew out of the office.

"6, 27, 13; 6, 27, 13," Cosmo repeated as he put the combination in. He didn't get it until his fourth try, but that was better than he'd ever done in the past! Right as Cosmo reached for his backpack, he heard the bell ring. He let out a frustrated yell as he slammed his locker shut. Floating down the hall, he kicked a few lockers to help ease his frustration.

When he got to class, he quietly opened the door, and let out a yelp. His teacher was standing right there, waiting for him. Cosmo could hear a few of his classmates laughing in the room.

"Mr. Cosma," his teacher, Mr. Kirin, began as he opened the door, letting Cosmo in. "I do believe this is your third tardy to my class. What does that mean?"

Cosmo gulped, "D-detention?"

"Yes," Mr. Kirin said with an evil smile, "Detention. Now take a seat. We've had enough fun, don't you think?"

Cosmo floated over to his desk and sat down. He really tried to pay attention to the class, but he'd never had detention before and was currently in a panic. _Just relax. It's not until after school._

Cosmo nodded to the voice and took a deep breath. Everything would be ok. Right?

* * *

_oh hey, it's my birthday! and what better way to celebrate than a new chapter? :) I've been very busy as of lately, so sorry for the delay!_

_as always, please leave reviews! xoxo_


End file.
